The Caged Sparrow
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: A year after finishing her quest in the Feudal era, Kagome Higurashi is sentenced to death for her families murder. She is taken to the famous prison, Deadman Wonderland, where she makes new friends and meets old one's. As, well as awakening her Branch of Sin. Rated M just in case, nothing big.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DW**

* * *

_**10 years ago **_

_**Tokyo**_

"_Daddy, Daddy, what are gonna do today?" A seven year-old girl asked. She was a girl with short black hair and grey, blue eyes. _

_A man, that was almost the exact replica of her, gave her a soft smile. "I'm just going to do a little work and then we'll go back home, alright?" The girl's father said, patting her head in the process._

_The girl gave him a toothy grin. "Hai!"_

_They were inside a building where her father worked. As they walked through the corridors, the girl decided to speak up. "Daddy, am I gonna be able to play with Shiro and Ganta?"_

"_Sorry sweetheart, but Ganta is at home with his daddy and Shiro has to…" He couldn't think on what to tell her._

"_Shiro will be taking a test in a couple of minutes." A female voice spoke up behind them._

_They both looked to see who it was. "Ah, Mrs. Igarashi. It's nice to see you." Her father said._

"_Hello Mrs. Igarashi." The girl bowed politely in greeting._

"_It's nice see both of you as well." Igarashi said. "We should probably go ahead and start our…assignment." She looked directly at the girl's father._

"_Hai, I'll be there in a minute. Let me just put my daughter in Shiro's playroom."_

_Igarashi just gave a nod and left. As soon as she was gone the girl was taken to a room that was pretty much empty, you wouldn't really call it a playroom. The only thing that was there was a table and a couple of snacks, which she just put there._

"_Now you stay here and behave. Don't come out no matter what, alright." She just nodded in response, after all she can't say no to her father._

_He smiled at her and ruffled her hair up, earning him a pout and a cute glare. "I'll be back as soon as possible." With that said he left._

_Now that the girl was alone, she didn't know what to do. She thought… and thought… and thought… but nothing came to her. She might as well start eating her snacks. _

_Time passed and no one had yet to come, she was ready to just run out the door and find someone to bother. As she began to get off the chair, she heard the door creaking open. Looking up, she saw that it was one of her friends._

"_Shiro!" She grinned happily at the girl. She waited for her friend to greet her back, but all she received was silence. _

"_Shiro?" Now she was worried for her friend, Shiro was never this quiet. Looking closely at her friend, she noticed that for some reason she felt different. She felt… evil._

_She took a step back when she realized that Shiro was gaining a maniacal grin. "Shiro, you're scaring me."_

_All Shiro did was raise her arm and then she was consumed by the darkness._

* * *

_**2 years ago**_

_**Tokyo**_

"_-ome?"_

"_-agome?"_

"_Kagome!" A girl suddenly jumped in surprise, in the process making her seat and herself fall back. _

_Getting up, she started rubbing her head. "Ow."_

"_Sorry about that Kagome, it's just that we've been trying to get your attention for a while." One of the three girls, standing next to her desk, said._

"_It's alright Yuka, it's my fault for not listening." Dusting herself off, she stood up and sat back down, after picking up her chair._

"_So what got you thinking so hard on that you couldn't even hear us?" Another one of her friends, Eri, asked her._

_Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. It might have been one of my childhood memories or maybe just my imagination." She furrowed her brows in confusion. All of her friends looked at each other and then at her._

"_Maybe it's something you want to remember but shouldn't, Kagome." The last of her friends said in worry._

"_Yeah, you're probably right Ayumi. I should stop thinking about it." There was a slight pause. "So we should probably start heading home, school was out… 20 minutes ago." There was another pause._

"_Wait, 20 minutes! Why didn't guys snap me out when the bell rang?"_

"_Well, we tried, but you were too focused in your own little world." Yuka said._

_Kagome just sighed. "Sorry guys."_

"_No harm done, Kagome. Now let's go." Eri said._

_Their way home was all about gossip, yet no one spoke about Kagome's sudden memory gain. _

_Kagome was the first to leave the group because her house was the closest. She said her goodbyes and began her trek to the top of the shrine. There were too many steps for her to count, but she was used to them, besides she was more than athletically fit, she did have a little bit of training from the very best._

_As soon as she got to the door, she opened it abruptly and entered. "I'm home." She announced, yet no replay came. The kitchen was empty and her whole house seemed too quiet for her own liking._

"_Maybe they went out." She said to herself, dropping her school bag next to the stairs. When she got close to the living room, she started to get an awful smell, one she knows way too well. Walking slowly towards the couch, she saw someone sitting there yet it was too dark to identify the person. Once she was close enough, she realized it was he mother. "Hey momma, why is the house so dark." Yet she didn't receive an answer._

"_Momma?" She touched her mother's shoulder, but no response. She got this bad feeling so she desperately started shaking her mother. "Momma? Momma!"_

_When Kagome realized that her mother wasn't reacting, she immediately let her go. She watched as her mother's body fell to the side._

_Now knowing what was going on, she gave a loud gasp and fell to the ground. She was shaking in fear, slowly she started pushing herself back until she bumped onto the wall, where the light switch was. She reached up trying to reach it, but couldn't, this only meant that she'd have to stand up. Trying to stand on her shaking legs, she grabbed on to the wall for support and turned the lights on._

_The sight that reached her was not a good one, it was gruesome. Blood stains were all over the walls and floors, how could she not have seen it before. Walking shakingly towards the couch, she saw her mother's neck cut up and her face was contorted into a look of horror. Trying not to lose her lunch, she looked around. Her eyes landed on the body of a boy, her younger brother._

"_Souta." She wanted to hold her tears back but couldn't, her brother was also dead. _

_Taking her eyes away from him, she looked for the last member of her family. She hoped he wasn't home and was out with some friends, but she was wrong._

"_Grandpa." Her grandfather was also dead and it looked like he was killed in his sleep._

_Darkness consumed her, not being able to take the scene._

_She didn't know how long it was, but when she finally woke up she was in a hospital. She tried to sit up but the nurse wouldn't allow her, and was it just her or did the nurse look scared of her. Her mind seemed to be processing the couple of past events, her face went blank._

"_Ms. Higurashi, we have a few a questions to ask on your family's murder." A detective suddenly came out of nowhere. She nodded slowly. She tried to answer every question the best way possible, trying not breakdown. The last question the detective asked her, made her confused. "Ms. Higurashi, do you recognize this?" He pulled up a sword, or more specifically, Tessaiga, the sword her best friend gave to her as a memento._

"_Yes, it's mine" She answered truthfully, but what did the sword have anything to do here. The detective nodded, putting the sword away._

_When her interrogation was finally ended, the detective gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, but all the evidence points towards you, your sword is the murder weapon and your finger prints are all over it, no one else's. We will have to put you under arrest and wait trial."_

'_**What?'**__ She didn't understand, how could they believe she was the killer? How could they think that she would murder her own family? Before she could even protest, she was taken away by the police._

_It only took them a day to put her on trial._

"_Kagome Higurashi, we have come to conclusion that you are _**guilty**_ of your family's murder."_

'_**Someone please help me. Anyone.'**__ Kagome kept thinking, and then she thought of a name that she thought she would never say again. __**'Inuyasha'.**_

"_You are sentenced to _**death**_."_

* * *

_**Present day**_

_**Tokyo, Deadman Wonderland**_

'_creak' _

Two dark figures lay on a bed. One was a male and was leaning against the headboard, reading a book. The other was a female; she was lying on her back, kicking her feet in the air.

"Senji, I'm **bored**." The female said.

The only answer she received was a grunt.

"Hmph, I hate it when you're like this. You're no fun." She suddenly stopped kicking her feet and sat up, only to gasp in surprise and happiness. "Look at the pretty butterfly. Hey Senji, can I keep it."

"Hm." Suddenly red liquid appeared from his hand and shot out towards the poor butterfly.

He grinned. "Dead center."

The female just pouted. "You big meanie."

Twenty minutes flew by with her being bored again and the male, known as Senji, still reading his little book.

'_Crash!'_

Suddenly the girl sat up. "Hey Senji, did you here that?" She began to look exited.

"A rat… no, can't be." Senji said grinning.

"Hey, do you think it's the Woodpecker?!" The girl said, getting happier and happier by the second.

If possible, Senji's grin grew larger. "So he's started to peck at this side of the wall…"

The girl suddenly gave an exited yell and jumped off the bed. "Come on Senji! I want to greet the Woodpecker!"

* * *

_*pant*_

_*pant*_

'_Dammit we came all this way, but at this rate…all of us…'_ The young, brown haired, boy thought. He looked fearfully at the robot that has been following him and his friends for a while.

"I'm sorry, both of you…" He said to the two people that were with him, one being a white, haired girl and the other a light, brown haired boy. "This was my… supposed to be my revenge for all of my friends…"

"I'm sorry for getting you guys involved even though you had nothing to do with it."

Both of his companions looked pissed but they had their own reasons. Suddenly the girl jumped up and kicked the robot, her friends looking at her in surprise.

"Shiro!?"

"Kicking a robot…? That's madness…"

"Ganta's so… Stupid!"The girl yelled towards the browned haired boy.

"Stupid, Stupid! Shiro's not nothing to do with it! Shiro fight too!" The girl, known as Shiro, was now standing on top of the robot yelling her lungs out.

"Why Ganta say 'Everybody killed', Huh!?" By now she was in the verge of tears.

"Shiro did eat snack without saying, but… Shiro's Ganta's friend too!"

The light haired boy looked confuse. "Wait, that's why she was mad…?"

Then it got Ganta thinking. _'Oh… I…I made some…new friends…?'_

"I'm sorry Shiro." But after he said that, the robot wrapped it's…fingers around Shiro, catching her by surprise.

"Shiro!" Ganta started running towards Shiro but was stopped by the robot. Once the robot knew it was clear, it began trying to identify her. 'Unknown No-Number,' once that came on its screen, it prepared to shoot her on the head.

"Dammit…! Stop it you piece of trash!"Ganta yelled out, trying to crawl over to it.

'_How can I…?' Then it came to him. 'I see…! That power…! That power can…!'_

"Come on!" He tried to make something come out of his hand, but nothing. "Come on…! Come on, dammit…!" Nothing.

'_Dammit…Why..?' _The robot was ready to fire. "SHIRO!"

Suddenly there was a red substance surrounding the robot. In just seconds it was cut into pieces, along with the G sector's wall.

Standing where the wall used to be was a male with brown spikey hair and a female with black hair. The guy seemed to be the one controlling the substance.

"Dead Center." The guy said, grinning. "Welcome Woodpecker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DW**

* * *

_**2 years ago**_

_**Tokyo, Deadman Wonderland**_

'_**So all I have to do is eat this candy every 3 days and I'll have more time to live**__.' Kagome thought eyeing the candy on her hand._

"_Well here goes nothing." She said to herself, swallowing the candy._

"_Gah! This is awful!"_

_Suddenly she heard someone giggle. Looking towards her left, she saw a woman in her thirties, short, brown hair and brown eyes. _

_Once the woman stopped giggling, she spoke up. "So you're the new girl." It was more of a statement than a question._

_Kagome looked at the woman warily. "Yes."_

_The woman just smiled. "Well, my name is Saya. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Kagome." She looked a bit nervous._

"_It's nice to meet you Kagome. If you ever need any help, you can ask me." Saya said, still keeping on her smile. "So, any questions?"_

_Kagome was quiet for a while until she got the guts to speak up. "Actually, yeah."_

"_Oh, what is it?"_

"_Um, what exactly are Cast points."_

_Saya clear her throat, getting ready for the lesson. "Cast points are like money, you can buy almost anything with it, be it clothes, food, even your freedom, that is if you have enough. There are many different ways to earn them, but the most usual is a survival game. Now anymore questions?"_

_Kagome was hesitant, but asked away. "What about the candy, how do I get it?"_

_Saya seemed surprised but still answered. "You either buy it or earn it." She simply said._

"_I see, thank you Saya, for your help." Kagome said._

"_No problem, kid. So what do you want to do? If you want I can give you a tour." _

_Kagome nodded in response. "I'd appreciate that. But I have one last question, why are you helping me?" _

_Saya just blinked at her. "Well you are my cell mate and you are new. Besides, you don't look like a criminal to me, you're just an innocent child after all." _

_Kagome smiled happily at her, at least someone doesn't think of her as a murderer. "Thank you, Saya. Thank you so much." She was now crying and trying to clean tears away with her hands._

_Saya smiled sadly at Kagome. "You're welcome, kid. Now, time to start Saya's Super Duper Tour!" Kagome just giggled at the woman's childish way._

"_Hai!"_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_**Tokyo, Deadman Wonderland**_

"Welcome Woodpecker."

Both Ganta and the light haired guy, Yo, looked surprised.

"Hey, let's fight, Woodpecker. Is it yes… or is it yes?"

The girl that was with him, just sighed. "Senji, you're scaring Woodpecker and you know it's against the rules to fight without permission."

She received a grunt from him. "Who cares about the rules, I want to see how strong the brat really is."

"Hmph, fine don't listen to my advice. For that, I'm taking Woodpecker's side, let's see who beats who." The girl cross her arms and pouted, looking away from Senji.

Senji chuckled in response.

While those two were talking, Ganta had only one thing in mind, 'The **Red Man**!'

Senji and the girl stopped their conversation when they heard a sudden yell. "RAAAGH!" Which came from Ganta, charging at Senji with a steel pipe.

Senji just grinned, slicing his arms with his rings. "'Branch of Sin', Crow Claw!"

Before Ganta could even react, the pipe was cut into pieces, and now he can see how. Senji made two blades out of his own blood. This only made Ganta look more surprised and fearful.

"N-no…"

'…if things keep going like this…I'll be ki-' Ganta wasn't able to finish his thought because Senji had made cuts all over his body.

Senji was starting to look disappointed. "Come on, don't let me down! You are him right, Shrimp? The one called Woodpecker."

"How long are you planning on not activating your branch of sin when you're already bleeding."

Senji suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hm?" It was the girl.

"Senji, I don't think he knows how to use. And by the look on his face, he just found out how." The girl simply said.

Senji sighed in disappointment, walking away from Ganta... "So he's weak. What a boring brat." The girl wasn't so sure that Senji should turn his back on the kid, especially when said kid is getting back up.

"You… Wait!" Ganta said with determination in his voice.

Senji looked at the kid in surprise.

Forming a ball with his blood, Ganta suddenly shot it Senji. "This is for my friends…**Red Man**!"

Senji tried to stop it with his blades but was surprised that they actually dispersed, receiving the attack right on his chest. "GRRRAAGH!"

Ganta was shocked that Senji was still standing, and Senji looked pleased with the attack. "You shot my heart dead center! I don't know what you mean by 'Red Man' or your friends but… You've got good skill!"

"Huh?" Ganta looked confused. "'I don't know what you mean'…? He's not… the 'Red Man'?"

Now it was Senji's turn to look confused. "Huh? What about me's red?"

"But…! That weird ability! It's the same as what killed my…"

"I'm 'Crow' Senji Kiyomasa! I don't know who you're mixing me up with but, if it's the 'Branch of Sin', you can use it too!

"?"

"Don't tell me you don't know anything. You're some rookie."

"See I told you he doesn't know anything." The girl said behind him.

"Did you really think that you and him were the only ones with abilities of blood… the only 'Deadman'? What kind of beings did you think the core of Deadman Wonderland was built to imprison?"

Looking at his surprised look, he 'tsked'. "Kagome." He called out. The girl behind him just blinked. "You want me to show them?" By his nod, she sighed.

Cutting the tip of her fingers with her necklace, she started using her abilities. Ganta was confused, he saw her blood dripping from her fingers, but it then disappeared.

"You can't see it, right. That's because they're too thin to be seen." Kagome said.

Ganta looked even more surprised. "What…?"

"My ability is able to produce needles that are almost impossible to be seen, unless of course I allow you to see them, I can control on how big I want them. But that's not all..." Suddenly thin wires started to appear around her. "I'm also able to connect them to create a defense mechanism. Nifty trick, right?"

Ganta just nodded, not able to form words. As Kagome dispersed her blood, Senji spoke up. "Only kids and fucked up adults think that they're 'special'. Well, you are a brat. So… come on and play with me Woodpecker!"

"Senji, Don't-" Kagome stopped herself when she realize what was about to happen, a smirk appeared on her face. '_That'll definitely stop him.'_

As Senji was running towards Ganta, he was abruptly stopped by a kick on his back.

Turning his head back, "What the…," only to be greeted by a pair of boobs. A blush suddenly rose on his face.

"Don't bully Ganta!" It was Shiro.

Senji immediately started crawling away from Shiro. "A w… a woman!?"

"Senji, you pervert." When he heard that, he immediately turned his head to the person who said it, Kagome. "I am not a pervert, woman."

"Riiight, and I'm a man."

"I'm not a fucking pervert!"

"Then why did you blush when you saw her boobs?" She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I should have known, you still think of other woman even though you have me. This truly is sad."

"Dammit Kagome." He gave up, knowing what she was doing. "And you!" Now he put his attention on Shiro. "Just put this on, lady!" He said trying to give Shiro his jacket.

Shiro looked confused, "why?"

That made Senji explode. "W-why!? Full-body tights are way too risqué! You know!"

Even Ganta and Yo were now confused, yet Ganta was actually happy. _'Is he really… not the 'Red Man'…?'_

Kagome was cracking herself up watching Senji trying to make Shiro put on his jacket and Shiro only hit him, refusing to do it. She was about to go help Senji when she suddenly felt a sharp pain behind her neck, then next thing she saw was darkness.

Senji stopped what he was doing when he heard a 'thump' behind him. "Kagome!" As soon as he said her name, both he and Ganta were shot with some type of needles.

"Ganta!" Shiro went to Ganta when she saw him falling over.

"…a tranquilizer…? You bastards… don't interfere in my fight…" And he went down as well.

* * *

*poke*

*poke*

"Oi, Kagome."

*poke*

"Five more minutes, momma." Turning around, she ignored the person trying to wake her up.

A tick mark appeared on said person's forehead. "Kagome! Wake the **fuck up**!"

"Ah!" Waking up with a startle, she bumped her head with the person. "Ow, ow, ow! Why the hell did you do that, Senji?!"

He just snorted. "We're in the freaky doctor's office."

Kagome glared at him, "I wonder why," sarcasm. He looked away.

She stopped glaring and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You were the one injured not me, so why am **I** here."

"Who cares."

Growling in response, she was about to yell at him, but stopped when the door opened.

"Now look at who we have here, Senji and Kagome."

Kagome smiled sweetly at the doctor. "Hello…** Old Hag**."

The doctor's eyebrow just twitched, yet didn't respond to it.

"How about we get started Senji." The checkup began.

Senji's chest was scanned and Kagome stayed there the whole time just to make sure that the woman didn't do anything inappropriate to Senji.

"…the nerve! It's because you tried to get out, you know."

Senji wasn't even looking at the doctor. "Shut up. I'm still groggy from the tranqs… and put some fucking clothes on."

"What? Why can't a doctor wear a medical jacket... get a grip on it, jeez."

"But don't you think… those jackets are a bit risqué!?"

Kagome just sighed at his antics. "Senji, you think everything is too risqué." Which was true, he even thought her clothing was too risqué. It was only a light blue, spaghetti strapped dress that went mid-thigh.

"Shut up!" He shouted out, embarrassed.

"Now back over here… Your sternum and two of your ribs are broken." The doctor said seriously.

Senji grinned. "Heh, no wonder the pain came dead center. I'm starting to like that kid."

Turning towards her computer the doctor continued speaking. "Well, you're not in any state to participate in tomorrow's 'experiment'."

"Um, doc…" Kagome wanted to warn the woman, but went ignored.

"I'll ask the promoter to cancel or at least delay it."

When she heard laughter from behind, she turned only to see Senji's branch of sin coming at her. The machine and along with the x-ray scans were ripped to shreds by him. Holding the doctor by her hair and holding his branch of sin on her neck, he spoke. "Don't fuck with me. Even if my bones break, I won't.

Kagome didn't know if the doctor seemed pleasured or scared.

"This is Senji Kiyomasa's fight. Stay the hell out of it!"

* * *

*Huff*

*Huff*

"Hey Senji, you should probably take a rest, after all you are injured." Right when she said that, his chest started to hurt, stopping the process of his training.

"See, I told you."

Senji just grinned. "Is that brat for real, or was it just a fluke? You've got me exited Woodpecker…"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "Great… Now he's talking to himself."

Since she had nothing left to do, she got up and started to walk away, but she was stopped by Senji. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um… well since I have nothing to do… and you're busy… I was going to find… Nagi?" She wasn't really sure herself, what she going to do, but as long as she got out of the boring room, she was happy.

"No." He said, well more like demanded, which only caused Kagome to get confused.

"What…"

"I said **no**." When he told her that, he grabbed he like a sack of potatoes and started his trek towards his bed, which was only a couple of feet away. Getting to edge of the bed, he dropped her none too gently.

"Senji!? What are you…?" Her rant was interrupted by Senji, silencing her with a demanding kiss. She didn't even give a second thought, before returning it, yet she knew he still had to get ready.

"Senji, what a about the fight…" She weakly protested, but it went unheard, the fight won't even begin until later that night.

She was going to keep protesting, but stopped when Senji starte nipping on her neck.

A low moan escaped her mouth. "_Senji_…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DW**

* * *

_**1 1/2**__** years ago**_

_**Tokyo, DW**_

_It only took her a couple of days to get used to DW and months to get back to her normal personality. She tried not to think on her reason here, but it was sometimes difficult. Saya helped her along the way, cheering her up every time she was depressed. She kept telling her to look at the future and not the past, that the future will someway, somehow will become bright. Kagome would simply smile at the woman, for some reason she got the feeling that Saya was right, her future will become brighter. _

_Getting up from the bed; if that's what you call a mattress that's hard as rock than yeah, a bed; she looked around. There really was nothing for her to do and a bored Kagome is a dangerous, more like annoying, Kagome._

"_Hey, Saya!"_

_Saya simply looked at the girl standing next to her bed. "What is it Kagome?"_

"_I'm bored." Saya laughed at Kagome. "You're always bored."_

"_That's because there's nothing fun here."_

"_Then what do you suggest?" Say raised a brow in amusement._

"_Hm, how about we… I don't know… play… hide-and-seek."_

_Saya gave her a deadpanned look, which made Kagome laugh nervously. "You…want a thirty-year-old woman to…play hide-and-seek?"_

_Kagome wasn't sure if she should answer but did anyways. "Um, yes?"_

"_Girl, you're insane."_

_Kagome pouted in response. "Aw, come on Saya. Haven't you ever played?"_

"_Yes, but that was when I was a child, not an old hag."_

_Kagome puffed out her cheeks and persisted. "Soooo, age doesn't matter, besides… I'm booorrreed."_

_Saya just sighed, by now she knew Kagome was very stubborn when she wanted something. "Fine…" Kagome jumped up and started cheering, "…but…" this made Kagome stop, "you'll be the one counting." Saya smirked when she saw Kagome pout, but nod. _

"_Let's go outside then." Kagome smiled, following her, as long as she was doing something fun she was a happy girl, even if she was the one who counted._

* * *

"… _47, 48, 49, 50, ready or not here I come!" Kagome took her hands off her eyes and started looking around. The only places Saya could hide would be either behind the trees or vendors._

"_Hmm, if I was Saya where would I hide?" She asked herself._

"_Oh, Saya come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_Suddenly, she saw a bush move. 'Hehe, there you are!' She tiptoed towards the bush and abruptly pushed it open only to find… a squirrel._

_Kagome glared at the squirrel and the squirrel just stared back. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, 10 seconds, only for Kagome to blink in confusion. "What the hell is a squirrel doing here, by the way?" The square just twitched its nose._

"_Hey Mr. Squirrel, take my advice and leave. It's a lot safer out there than in here, alright." Almost like understanding her, the squirrel scampered off, or it might've thought Kagome insane and left. Really, what sane person would be talking to a squirrel?_

_Standing back up, Kagome started looking around again. Her search was stopped by a large crash nearby. Going towards it, she saw some type of red whip floating and a very terrified Saya on the ground._

_Following the whip, she saw that the source was… blood? A man was controlling his blood. Unlike Saya, she wasn't freakin' out, since she has seen weirder things, but she was scared of what the person might do to Saya, and by the look on his face he was ready to kill. And she was right. His eyes were solely trained on Saya._

_As soon as she realized that he was about to attack Saya, she ran towards her pushed her out of the way, ending with both of them falling on their sides._

"_Ow." Kagome looked at her arm, only to see a big gash on it. Hearing Saya suddenly yell, she turned towards her… only to see the spot where Saya was supposed to be, empty. Looking up, she saw that Saya hanging in the air, the whip tied around her. She noticed that Saya was trying to break free, but was unsuccessful. _

"_Let her go you bastard!" Kagome yelled at the unknown man that was controlling the whip, but it only went unheard. In fact, the man looked to have gone insane, with that creepy grin hanging on his face and bloodthirsty eyes._

_Kagome franticly looked around try to find some kind of weapon, but she found nothing. She turned her head back to Saya when she heard her yell in pain. "Saya!" The whip was tightening and if she didn't do anything, she knew Saya could die from being squashed to death._

_Then she felt it, something inside her wanted to come out. She didn't know what it was, but she allowed it. The only thing she wanted to do was save her friend. _

_Noticing movement on her arm, she looked and saw that her blood mas moving. Amazed, she started doing what her instincts told her. Allowing the blood to come to her hands, she saw that it was different than the man's, hers were more like daggers. _

_She stopped her thoughts when she remembered that Saya was in trouble. She pushed and hand out, making the blood shoot at the man; he didn't even notice she was there. Luck was on her side because one of her daggers went straight into the man's forehead, killing him. She wasn't very happy about killing someone, but it was necessary._

_Sighing softly, she turned towards Saya. What greeted her was not what she wanted, Saya looked afraid, she was terrified, terrified of her._

_Slowly walking towards her, "Saya, are yo-" she was interrupted._

"_Get away from me you, you… you… monster!" Saya screeched out, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome._

_Kagome's eyes widened. "Saya?" Kagome started to walk towards her again, only to stop when she saw that Saya was crawling backwards, which came to a stop when she bumped into a tree. _

"_I told you to get away from me, monster!"_

"_I…" Kagome wanted to say something but couldn't. She didn't know if she was lucky or not, but a person dressed in a white suit appeared next to them._

"_Which one of you killed the guy?"_

_Saya was the one to immediately answer. "That monster did it! Using her own blood!"_

_The suit guy just gave a nod and went towards Kagome. "You are going to have to come to us." Kagome just nodded sadly._

_He roughly grabbed on to her shoulder and started pushing her towards an unknown location, yet before he left he gave orders, to other people dressed in white suits, to clean up the mess._

_That was the first time she used her abilities and her first day in G Block._

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_**Tokyo, DW**_

"**Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming to 'Carnival Corpse'!"**

*music*

"'**Carnival Corpse! A battle of Deadman versus Deadman! The rules are as always! A fight to incapacitation, or death! And now the Deadmans enter the ring!"**

"Today's cards are very unbalanced, it seems." Tosh, one of the online viewers, said.

"Hmm… Do you think so?" No name said.

"**The black claw of countless victories: Crow and 14-year old new comer: Woodpecker!"**

Senji, a.k.a Crow, got ready by slicing his arm, noticing this Ganta remembered he had to do it as well. He bit as hard as he could on his finger, trying to create a cut. "Ow…!"

"**Ready…"**

"What are you so scared about? Are you really just a brat? Or are you more…?" Senji said, creating his crow claw.

"**Deadmans…"**

"GO! SENJI! GO!" Kagome was cheering outside the cage, wearing a cheering outfit… wait… where the hell did she get that? Anyways…

"**FIGHT!"** At that, Ganta suddenly darted on the opposite direction, running up on a tree.

"Oh, so we're playing tag!?" Senji said, following Ganta

'_I have to run where his blades can't reach me…! Then I can attack…!'_ Ganta thought.

"**Woodpecker flees!"**

'_Move…move…'_ He was trying to from the same power he used last time, which he managed. _'All right…! I can get him!'_ "Hit him!" Ganta shot out his attack, but was only destroyed by Senji's blades.

"Dead center."

"Dammit!" Ganta started shooting his attacks in rapid speeds, getting desperate to take Senji down, but it was practically useless since Senji destroyed every single one that came at him.

"**Crow deflects all of the attacks! Is Woodpecker already out of ideas!?"**

'_No, that's not enough… Stronger…!' _Soon an attack larger than the last ones began to form. "Then how's… this!"' Shooting out his attack.

Senji looked at in surprise. _'It's big!' _Yet he got himself ready, putting his blades in front of him, he slashed the attack in half. But instead of the attack disappearing, it split in two and hit the ground, destroying it. _'So it pulverizes the floor even after I cut it!'_

"You've got a god shot! But…"

"!?" Ganta's eyes widened and his face contorted into fear.

"Ohoho! That child rather than just a beginner-" Popeye, a viewer, said.

"-it seems like he doesn't know the 'Branch of Sin' at all!" Another viewer finished for him.

'No name' stayed silent.

Suddenly Ganta started to feel sick. _'What is this…? I'm so cold…'_

"With your tiny body, you're already at your limit. That's the weakness in ranged 'Branch of Sin' attacks. You're shooting your own blood! Even brats know what happens when you lose your own blood." Senji 'kindly' explained.

"No you're wrong… This is just… I'm just a bit light headed…" Ganta tried to deny it, but his vision was starting to become distorted. _'The scenery…!'_

"Sh…i…t… Uurgh…" He couldn't even see anything right anymore. _'It's too bright… Where's the ground?'_

*pant*

'_My body's cold, I can't see straight, and it's too bright. I have to stand strong but my legs won't stay straight.'_

*pant*

'_What the hell is this? This…'_

"Even if your mind and soul deny it, you already know it… THIS is your limit."

Suddenly, Ganta found himself falling, with injuries all over. Senji had somehow sliced the tree and him without him noticing.

"**And it looks like he has nowhere to run!"**

'_Why did his blade reach…?'_ Lifting his head up, he was surprised at what he saw, Senji's blade was bigger. _'The blades like a… net…!? He made it larger without changing the amount of blood…!?'_

"I'll teach you the end of your bratty world! I am Senji Kiyomasa!" Ganta was frightened at what Senji will do to him.

* * *

"Whoa There! Woodpecker's in a tight spot! Aha! Ahaha!"

"Promoter Tamaki…this is a preliminary report of _that_ investigation." It was the doctor.

The man, known as Tamaki, took off some weird looking goggles and looked at what the doctor was showing him. "What was that?"

"About the foreign object found in NO. 5580's (Ganta) chest… as we thought, it is identical to the red diamonds that were located in Tokyo directly after the Great Tokyo Earthquake. We're pushing forward with the patterns analyzation, but we'll need to open him up for more detailed rundown…"

"…Hmm. Well, all Deadmans are on death row." Tamaki said, putting his goggles back on. "If he loses, let's butcher him to our hearts' content. I don't need a broken toy anyway." He said, watching the fight between Ganta and Senji.

* * *

"**Crow is overwhelming! Is it already the climax!?"**

Ganta was lying on the ground, cuts all over his body made by Senji. He wanted to give up, he was scared and in pain.

"GANTA! Don't give up!" He suddenly heard someone call out. He turned his head towards the voice, he saw that it was the girl from yesterday.

"Come on Ganta! You're not the type of person to give up so easily! Now, get your butt up and fight Senji!" He was actually surprised that the girl was cheering him on, even Senji was taken aback.

"**This match has been just as the odds pre…"**

Senji was about to walk away, believing that the kid didn't even have the strength to move, but a hand on his ankle stopped him. Looking down, he was surprised that it was Ganta. '_His stamina and the amount of blood in his body… should both be at their limit…'_

"That's it Ganta! Get up!"

Senji jumped away from him, actually quite surprised, but it was then replaced with a grin, seeing Ganta beginning to get up.

'_I can't give up yet… There's gotta be something…' _Gathering his blood on his hand, he prepared to fire it.

Senji was grinning like a mad man, running at Ganta. _'He overcame his limits…!'_

"Raaagh!" Ganta shot out his attack at the ceiling, only to hit the speaker that was directly on top of Senji. 'He's dropping the speaker!'

"That won't work on me!" He slashed the thing into pieces, yet he never noticed Ganta's advancement until it was too late. "You… brat…!?"

'He dropped the speakers not to crush me, but as a decoy while he got close to me! But he doesn't have any blood left to shoot me with…!

Ganta pressed his hand down on Senji's chest. "…I'm not just a brat… I don't give a damn about that Wood-something or that Deadman thing or that NO. 5580!" Senji was actually surprised that Ganta could still use his blood.

"I AM GANTA IGARASHI!" He shot away his attack, sending Senji flying away.

"…that one came Dead Center... Ganta Igarashi."

"**Could it be…? CROW, DOOOWN!"**

"**This is unexpected turn of events! 'Crow' Senji cannot stand!" **

"**The miraculous victor in today's 'Carnival Corpse is 14-year old rookie, 'Woodpecker'!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DW**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

* * *

_**1 ½ years ago**_

_**Tokyo, DW**_

"'_**Carnival Corpse', the greatest form of entertainment in all of Deadman Wonderland! Deadmans, people infected with the branch of Sin', appearing directly after the Great Tokyo Earthquake, these are the experiments designed to fully exhibit their abilities."**_

"_**Their contents are most frequently fights to death between Deadmans!"**_

"_Now Miss Higurashi, any questions?"_

_As of right now, she was tied down to some type of machine, making her watch a video about what Deadman are and what they do here._

"_No." She understand everything that was going on, they were using the Deadman as their source of entertainment and experimentations. _

_Tamaki looked at the girl closely; to him she looked way too calm in her situation. "I see that you are taking this rather well."_

_Kagome sighed, closing her eyes in the process. "It's called adaptation, Mr. Tsunenaga. Besides, it's not like I haven't experienced something similar, you either fight or die."_

_She opened her eyes when she heard Tamaki laughing. "My dear, I think you'll be one of my favorites, that is, if you survive. Ah, and your name! It fits you perfectly here, Kagome, the bird in the cage." Kagome just scowled at his comments. _

"_Now how about I leave you to take the required test." Beginning to leave, Tamaki was stopped when she called out._

"_Wait! I have one question."_

_Turning towards her, "Yes, my dear?"_

_A determine look crossed her face. "I want to know who's the real murderer of my family. Who did you send to kill them?"_

_Tamaki had the audacity to look surprised. "Oh? And what makes you think we know?"_

_She glared at him, knowing he was playing dumb. "It's no mere coincidence that I was sent here. You guys somehow managed to discover my abilities and decided that I belong here. So, you set me up, making me look like the murderer, sending me hear in the process. I am no idiot Promoter. Now, tell me… who's the person that I'll be killing." _

_Tamaki grinned in amusement. "Don't worry, my dear. You will meet the person in the near future, and as for discovering your precious abilities, you were on the epicenter of the earthquake. Anything else you need?" Receiving no answer, he left, ordering the guards to take her to get her checkup._

* * *

"_Well everything seems to be fine, Kagome. But for some reason, you're ability only appeared today. Somehow, they were dormant all these years." The doctor, being a woman with short brown hair and a tight fitting short, black dress with a lab coat over it, told her._

_Kagome just shrugged in response, she had an idea why but she wasn't going to tell them. Besides, she didn't really feel like talking, heck, who would want to talk when they only have a bra and panties on? She wouldn't._

"_Then I guess that's it for today, you can put your clothes back on."_

_Sighing for almost the millionth time that day, she was about to go get her clothes but stopped when the door was abruptly opened. Looking up, she saw that it was a guy with spikey brown hair, wearing a long coat and no shirt, showing off his well-built chest and stomach. She blinked at him, realizing that he just walked in on her, she was about to yell but stopped when she saw him faint._

"_Um, doc… Some guy just fainted… and he seems to be bleeding. "Kagome said, walking up to the guy, still in her undergarments. Squatting down, she began checking on where the blood was coming from. She wanted to make sure he wasn't injured or anything. Following the trail of blood, she found out it was coming from his… nose? He fainted from a nosebleed?_

_She ignored the doctor when she heard her walking over to them._

"_Well, if it isn't Senji. Looks like he came in at the wrong time."_

_Kagome just stared at him, waiting to see if he would wake up. In only minutes he began to groan, opening his eyes._

"_Ugh… what the hell." The first thing he saw was the ceiling, looking to his left he saw nothing, turning towards his right, he came face to face with what seems to be some panties. Blood immediately rushed to his face._

"_AH!" He suddenly jumped away from Kagome, making her worry._

"_Are you ok? You seemed to have lost quite a lot of blood." She asked, crawling over to him, not even taking in the fact that she was still in her undergarments only._

_As Kagome moved forward, the guy would crawl back. Suddenly he came to a stop, looking behind him he saw that he had bumped onto the wall. Looking back forward, he saw that the girl, Kagome, was only a foot away from him, he panicked._

"_S-stop!" This made Kagome get confused._

"…_but you lost so much blood and I want to make sure you're alright."_

_To her surprise, the guy suddenly took off his coat and put it in front of him, handing it to her. "H-here, put this on!"_

_Noticing that she was giving him a questioningly look, he explained. "You are wearing way too little clothes, lady!"_

_Looking down at herself, she finally realized what he was talking about, she was practically wearing next to nothing. A modest blush rose to her face._

"_Um…thank you." She said, grabbing onto the coat he was so kindly letting her borrow._

"_Y-yeah." He looked away when she stood up to put on the jacket._

"_So… are you alright?" Kagome asked when she was done putting on the coat._

_The guy looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, you did faint because of the blood lose, right?"_

_Senji wasn't so sure if he should tell her that it's because he saw her practically half-naked; nosebleed coming afterwards; or just plainly lie. He decided with the latter._

"_R-right… B-but I fine now."_

_Kagome looked like she didn't believe him, but didn't persist. "Alright, if you say so."_

_Out of nowhere, a smile surfaced onto her face. "Oh! I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?" She stretched her hand out in greeting. _

_Senji seemed to hesitate, but did it anyways. "I'm 'Crow' Senji Kiyomasa." Shaking her hand in the process._

"_It's very nice to meet you Senji."_

* * *

_**Present Day **_

_**Tokyo, DW**_

'G 2-15'

Ganta was sitting looking at the candy, preparing himself for the bad taste. He unwrapped it and ate it only… to get the horrible taste of it.

"Oh god, this one's bitter too!"

'But… I can stay alive because of these.' Looking at his prizes, he started remembering what happened after he won the fight.

"_**Victorious in his first battle 'Woodpecker' will receive 1 million CP and candy as his prize!"**__ Getting his prize, he looked towards his left when he saw Senji sitting up._

"_Congratulations… Ganta Igarashi." Senji said, putting his fist out._

"_Th… Thank you…!" Ganta said happily, bumping his fist with Senji's_

'Yeah… I… I won… Thank god…!' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uh…come in."

To his surprise, it was the girl from earlier that day; the one who was with Senji when they found G Block and she was also cheering on the sidelines during the fight.

Walking into his room, closing the door behind her, she smiled at him. "Congratulations on your win, Ganta."

Ganta started to become flustered. "T-thanks…"

"Though I still can't believe a rookie beat Senji, not even I could."

Scratching the back of his head, he began laughing nervously. "I guess I got lucky."

The girl shook her head. "No, it wasn't just luck Ganta. You were determined to win, you're stronger than you believe."

He looked surprised at her, but then he realized something. "…wait. How did you know my name?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "You and I used to play together when we were little, along with someone else."

"Huh? But… I don't even remember you."

"Well, I guess that I have to introduce myself again. My name is Kagome Higurashi, but some people call me Sparrow; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ganta looked surprised, but went on with it. "I'm Ganta Igarashi, nice to meet you too."

"So… any questions, Ganta?"

"How do…" Before he could say anymore, the door was abruptly opened.

"Ooh, my, my, my! You're so full of opportunities, keeping your door unlocked! Well! You're much cuter than I thought you would be!" A man dressed as a woman said.

Kagome didn't know if Ganta was surprised or afraid at the sudden intrusion. "Chaplin, you're scaring poor Ganta here."

The man/woman looked over at Kagome. "Ah! If it isn't our dear little sparrow, you seemed to have beaten us in getting here."

"W…who the hell are these people…!?" Ganta suddenly exclaimed.

"We're residents of the G-ward, of course. We came to greet our new comrade! I'm Chaplin Sukegawa, the light that brightens the darkness of DW! I'll make your senses sparkle as well!" His real name being Masaru Sukegawa, age: 32.

"Call this ugly fatass Masu."

He was a big guy with the sides of his mouth stitched up. "I'll go on a diet! Starting tomorrow!" Real name: Kazuya Itadaki, Age: 23.

"He eats anything from bras to missiles, so his mouth's been split open." Continuing onto the next member, "This shy little thing's Minatsuki-chan."

She was a shy looking girl wearing a small dress and some chains attached to her wrist, her hair being brown and in two braids. "Huh? Um… I'm sorry… nice to meet you, um… I'm sorry." Real name: Minatsuki Takami, Age: 17.

"And we call that huge geezer old man Hintara, he's supposed to not have slept for 32 years the next time he lies down is probably when he dies."

Last one was an old man, his eyes were covered and he had headphones on. Real name: unknown, Age: 77

Ganta was freaking out. _'What the hell are these people…? If they're all residents here… does that mean they're all Deadmans…!? What're they doing here…!?'_

"I'm sorry… please don't be afraid." Minatsuki said, hiding behind the door.

"I need to go on a diet. But I can eat a lot today, right?" Masu was eating a… bar?

"…Hurry up… my daughter says to hurry." Hintara said, tapping on his earphones.

"Now! We're going to have a welcoming party just for you, little boy! Buy us a few drinks with your brilliant winnings! That's what a **real** man would do!"

"Huh?" Was Ganta's only response, Kagome just giggled in return, Chaplin does make people react in such a way.

* * *

"And now for our new comrade, cheers!" Everyone rose up their drinks.

Ganta looked around, surprised that there was actually a restaurant underground. He looked around amazed by the place, yet his attention was snapped somewhere else when he heard a sudden screech. It was Chaplin. "Kagome! What happened on your neck!?" He was pointing at a band-aid located on the side of her neck.

Kagome gave him a nervous look. "I-its n-nothing. J-j-just a small… scratch… yeah, a scratch."

Chaplin didn't even believe a word. "As if, you hadn't even fought in weeks! And look… you have another one on your shoulder."

Kagome was starting to question her logic: why didn't she just put on a sweater, or something else, instead of just wearing her spaghetti strapped dress.

Noticing that Chaplin was slowly inching towards her, which made her quite nervous, she was beginning to form a plan on where to run. Sadly for her it was too late, Chaplin had suddenly pounced, making them both fall towards the floor.

"Gyah! Chaplin stop it!"

They both wrestled on the floor, one trying to get away while not getting her band-aids taken off and the other trying to take them off. The others just watched the show go on.

It only took a minute for someone to win the match.

"HA! I got it!" It was Chaplin, he had pinned Kagome down, making her unable to move. He peeled one of the band-aids off only to reveal a… hickey!

Chaplin suddenly started get a perverted grin. "My, my, you and Senji-kun sure had fun with yourselves. No wonder he lost the match, he used all his energy doing… you."

Kagome's whole face began to turn cherry red, yet she didn't deny what he just said.

"So how was it this time? Was it rough? Gentle? Who was on top? Can you let me join you next time? I really want to get a taste of that muscle man." He would've continued with his perversions if she hadn't stopped him. "Chaplin!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But one of these days, you should tell me the details." He said getting off of her.

Kagome just huffed and took out and a new band-aid to cover up the source of her embarrassment. Getting up, she looked around, she noticed that everyone went on with what they were doing, used to Chaplin's random actions. The only exception was Ganta, having heard everything they were talking about, his face was all red.

Kagome walked up to him, laughing nervously. "Sorry about that."

"D-does this always happen?" He asked awkwardly. He heard a sigh beside him, looking over he saw that Kagome was sitting herself next to him. "Unfortunately… yes. So, you better get used to Chaplin's random outbursts." Ganta's eyes widened, that's going to happen to him too.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "You don't have to worry, unless you do something embarrassing and Chaplin finds out, and she will." That didn't really reassure him at all.

An awkward silence fell between them. And Ganta didn't like it, so he broke it. "So… you and Senji are a… couple?" Not the best way to break it, but it's something.

The answer he got was not what he expected. Her face changed into that of sadness, "I wouldn't call us a couple, more like… companions… or prison mates, but companions sounds better."

Ganta was starting to look confuse. "But you guys do… that stuff…"

"Let me tell you a secret, Ganta. I… I love Senji, but… I'm afraid to tell him, I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same, so… I stay quiet. Besides, I'm alright the way things are now."

Ganta looked at Kagome in amazement. "… I see."

Their conversation was stopped when a robot came in. "Well, let's put the feasting to a stop for a while! It's time for the 'Too Bad so Sad' show!" Chaplin announced.

Ganta had a questioning look. Suddenly an image was produced in front of them, showing Senji tied to a chair.

A slot machine appeared on the screen with the female doctor activating it.

"_Stop."_ Senji said. The slot machine came to a sudden halt falling on the right eye.

The doctor began to snap her gloves on. _"The right eye it is."_

Watching the show, Ganta asked a question. "What is this…?"

"This is a punishment game for the losers! We're precious guinea pigs for them. If you lose the Carnival Corpse, you have to offer up a part of your body for research!" Chaplin answered.

Ganta's eyes widened. "Huh?" His face was placed in shock, watching as the doctor began to take Senji's eye out. All he could hear were Senji's screams of pain.

Slowly turning towards his right, he noticed that Kagome had her head down, tears wanted to leak out of her eyes but she wouldn't let them. He suddenly noticed that her hands were bleeding, she had her fist clenched so hard that her nails began to dig into her hands, making her bleed.

'_Kagome…!'_ He wanted to reassure her, but he was still shocked that he couldn't even do it. Looking around, he realized that no one else was affected by the 'show'.

"Ahahahaha! That doctor's just way too turned on! She's gone and smushed it!" Chaplin.

Masu continued to eat his food.

"My daughter says to turn the volume down." Hintara.

He was shocked, he wanted to throw up and so he left running towards the bathroom.

Kagome stayed on her spot, ignoring the rest, tears were beginning to fall, not being able to hold them back anymore.

'Senji…'

… _The poor little woodpecker_

_His nest was poison,_

_And his supper too_

_He touched all his friends, _

_And they all died_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Deadman Wonderland**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just busy with school and sports but I'll try to update this story as much as possible. And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_**1 ½ years ago**_

_**Tokyo, DW**_

"_**Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen! To the spectacular 'Carnival Corpse'!"**_

"_**Today we will be having Owl and our newest member, Sparrow! The rules are as always, fight till incapacitation or death!" **__The bright lights instantly turned on, making Kagome cover her eyes._

_Her first fight against a Deadman is about to begin, yet she was extremely nervous. She could actually die! She didn't even know how to use her powers._

_Looking forward, she analyzed the person she was going to fight. He was a handsome man with brown wavy hair, with a scarf around his neck, overall he seemed pretty normal, but appearances can be deceiving._

'_You can do this girl, all you have to do is hurt him a little and then you're done.' She told herself. 'Ugh, who am I kidding? This guy is going to totally kick my ass. I don't even know how this branch of something works. I am so dead.' Even though she was having an inner turmoil, she didn't show it on the outside._

"_**Ready…"**_

_The man flashed her a kind smile, which made Kagome groan. 'Great, now I don't even want to fight him. Stupid guy acting so nice! Stupid me for being too kind for my own good!'_

"_**Deadmans…"**_

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I am SO dead!'_

"_**FIGHT!"**_

_Kagome instantly bit her finger, making a small cut. She wasn't going to attack until she got the motive, which meant the guy, Owl, would have to act first, but that didn't mean she would be stupid enough to keep herself unguarded._

"_You know, I don't really want to hurt a girl like you, but it's necessary. And don't worry, I won't kill you, just make you lose enough blood so you're unable to move." Owl said, flashing her another smile._

"_That makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically to herself._

_Owl just chuckled in response. "How about we begin instead of just talking, I'll let you take the first shot."_

"_Um… thanks?" She wasn't really sure what to tell him, after all, he just told her to shot him first._

_Her blood immediately started taking the form of her Branch of Sin, yet for some reason they seemed to feel less… powerful, they looked weaker and smaller._

"_I guess this would have to do. Alright! Here goes nothing!" She pushed her hand out, sending her blood daggers towards Owl._

_What happened next surprised her… she didn't even hurt him, none of her daggers touched him, not even a scratch! "Dammit." She looked down at her hands, trying to figure out what she did wrong._

"_It looks like you need quite a lot of practice." Owl told her, by now he had his Branch of Sin out, it being spheres made out of his blood and she did not want to know what they did._

_Immediately, she begin to form more daggers, sending them towards Owl. Some would have aimed true, but were blocked by the spheres floating all over._

"_Damn, I've already used too much blood." She was already getting dizzy, she never counted on that. Yet that wasn't her only problem, she never realized that Owl had sneaked a sphere behind here._

"_I'm sorry, but it's over." Kagome's eyes widened at his words, but she wasn't able to react because soon enough there was an explosion right behind her._

_Dust covered the part where she stood, no one could see what happened to her. As soon as the cloud of dust disappeared, they knew the answer._

…

_"****__And Sparrow is DOWN!_"_Kagome was on the ground, the blunt of the attack making her fall unconscious._

_"**Owl is the winner!"**_

_Security came in right when they began to give Owl his prize._

"_Ugh." Kagome began to wake up in that moment. "My head hurts."_

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you too badly." Owl was kneeling right next to her, giving her an apologetic smile._

_Kagome just groaned. "It's fine, you did what you had to. But I would like the name of the man who beat the crap out of me." She said the last part in amusement._

_Owl smiled, "My name is Nagi Kengamine. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…"_

_Kagome stretched her hand out. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice too meet you too." They both shook each other's hands._

_As the guards began to take her away, Nagi called out. "See you soon, Kagome."_

_Kagome just waved back at him._

* * *

"_Hmm, It's nice to see you again Kagome. Looks like you lost your first fight, pity." The female doctor was standing next to a slot machine that will decide what part her body she'll lose. She was told right before she was about to fight, what happens if she lost._

_Kagome simply glared at the doctor._

"_Now let's see what part you'll be losing today."_

_The slot machine began to spin._

"_Stop." Kagome said, making the doctor stop the slots, falling on… ribs._

"_The ribs it is." The doctor began to put her gloves on. "So… How about no anesthetics. I would just love to hear your screams of pain." Kagome gave the doctor a weirded out look. 'Is this woman psycho or what?!'_

"_So what will it be?" The doctor's face was flushed, anticipating her answer. _

'_Is she being turned on. Ugh… don't tell me she going to start fucking herself?' Beads of sweat began to form on the back of her head, she was horrified and disgusted by the doctor's reaction to opening her up._

"_I… I choose the anesthetic!"_

_A look of disappointment crossed the doctor's face. "Pity, I really wanted to hear you scream." Sighing, she walked over to get a needle._

"_Now how about we begin."_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_**Tokyo, DW**_

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Would you stop that!"

"Well, it's not my fault you were so careless. Besides, I'm trying to help your wounds heal faster."

"By poking them?!"

A sigh escaped her lips. "Senji… you are such a wuss."

Senji's face flushed red in anger. "Am not!"

"Then stop complaining and let me see!"

He huffed and turned his head away, yet still allowing her to check him over.

Moments later, the touching stopped. "It's not as bad as it looks. They'll be healed in a couple of days."

"You worry too much, Kagome."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Ignore them? I… I don't think that's possible for me, Senji. It's impossible for me not to worry for you. I care for you Senji. I…" She paused at the end.

"You what?" Senji wanted her to finished her words, he wants to hear her say those three words.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Now, how's your eye. Does it hurt?"

He sighed when she changed the subject, but didn't say anything about it. "It's fine. Besides, don't I look sexy with the eye patch." He wiggled his brows at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome smiled at him, playing along. "My, now that you say that, you do." She sighed dramatically. "I guess that means that women are going to start flocking at your feet, saying 'Take me, Senji-sama!'"

She heard Senji snort in response. "As if I'll let that happen. The only woman I need to beg is **you**." Suddenly she was pushed down on the bed. "So, how about you start begging right about… now."

"Senji! Now is not the time, you're still injured and I don't want you straining yourself."

"But…"

"No buts! Now, get off me or I'll make you regret it." Senji hesitated for a second, but then complied. He knew Kagome would act on that threat if he didn't comply, he learned the hard way.

Kagome sat back up and fixed her messy hair. "Now, you need to get some rest. Ganta is going to fight tomorrow and I don't want to miss it and I know you wouldn't either."

Senji gave her a suspicious look, making her blink in confusion. "What?"

"Since when have you become so familiar with the kid?"

She sighed. "Long story short, I knew Ganta when we were kids, but he doesn't seem remember me."

Senji seemed to accept that answer. "So… has the kid always been that stubborn?"

A soft smile began to form on her lips. "Yes. Every time he was beat up by our friend, he would always get back up and try again. He was determined then, he's determined now."

Silence surrounded them before it was broken by Kagome. "Now. Let's go to sleep so that we can cheer on Ganta tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." He got up and went to turn off the lights and then returned to the bed, closing his eyes.

He waited a couple of minutes before opening them again. Seeing that Kagome had her eyes closed, a perverted grin appeared on his face, his hand began to inch closer to her body, or more specifically… her butt. Little by little, it began to approach, just when he was centimeters from his prize, her voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it."

He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were still closed, which made him wonder how she did that.

Slowly his hand began to recede, going back to it's original place.

That night, one 'sex deprived'(sarcasm) man went to sleep.


End file.
